Items
In Kenshi, you will come across many different items by either looting or buying from traders. Items serve many purposes in Kenshi, and drastically affect the play-style you choose. They can range from simply being trade goods bought and sold for profit, to Weapons, Armour and Clothing. Some of these item types and usages are listed below. Equipment One of the main aspects of Kenshi is to outfit your characters with armour, weapons, and clothing. Your characters have 9 equipment slots, each with a designated purpose that can be filled with one item. These slots are: *Weapon 1 - The primary weapon slot, Weapons Only *Weapon 2 - The secondary weapon slot, Weapons Only *Belt - The slot for equipment held on the belt, Lanterns Only *Head - The slot for head based apparel, Headgear Only *Chest - The slot for chest based apparel, Shirts Only *Armour - The slot for chest based apparel, Body Armour Only *Legs - The slot for leg based apparel, Legwear Only *Feet - The slot for footwear, Footwear Only *Backpack - The slot for a backpack, Backpacks Only *Limbs - Slots for all four limbs, Robot Limbs Only Item List This is a list of all the items separated into their respective categories, and displayed with their base value. You can visit the item's pages to see how to make/acquire them, and what recipes they are used in. (Note: It is highly likely many values are placeholders. Especially for items currently not available.) Animal Products * Animal Claw -- (90) * Animal Horn -- (150) * Animal Teeth -- (30) * Animal Skin -- (360) * Beak Thing Egg -- (4200) * Crab Egg -- (240) * Gurgler Egg -- (240) * Foul Raw Meat -- (0) * Megacrab Ganglion -- (3000) * Leviathan Pearl -- (12000) * Raw Meat -- (100) Books * A Holy Purpose -- (150) * Birth Of The Phoenix -- (150) * Book Of Grace -- (150) * Book Of Sacrifice -- (150) * Forbidden Sympathy -- (150) * King Shager's Reign -- (120) * Kral's Last Stand -- (120) * Lam's Survival Vol. 1 and 3 -- (100 each) * Lore Books -- (0 each) * Shager's Overthrow -- (120) * The Guiding Light I-VI -- (120 each) * The Holy Flame -- (90) * The Little Boy That Got Dismembered By Skeletons -- (120) * Wanted Posters -- (0) * Way Of The Warrior: The Book Of Kral -- (120) Food * Bread -- (614) * Chewsticks -- (134) * Cooked Vegetables -- (300) * Dried Gristle Flaps -- (40) * Dried Meat -- (130) * Dustwich -- (856) * Foodcube -- (976) * Gohan -- (400) * Greenfruit -- (15) * Meatwrap -- (758) * Rice Bowl -- (215) Junk * Carbon -- (90) * Ceramic Bowl -- (60) * Cup -- (6) * Damaged Book -- (6) * Empty Grog Can -- (3) * Empty Rum Bottle -- (3) * Hinge -- (90) * Pearl Cup -- (90) * Pearl Sword Holder -- (90) * Pearl Urn -- (90) * Pearl Vase -- (90) * Rotten Food -- (0) * Small Emperor Statue -- (90) * Tools -- (90) * Water Jug -- (30) * Wooden Bowl -- (12) * Wrench -- (150) Medical * Advanced First Aid Kit -- (514) * Advanced Splint Kit -- (600) * Authentic Skeleton Repair Kit (1550) * Basic First Aid Kit -- (70) * Skeleton Repair Kit -- (4341) * Splint Kit -- (410) * Standard First Aid Kit -- (138) Miscellaneous * Fog Prince Head -- (6000) * Luxury Goods -- (240) * Old Map -- (180) * Parchment -- (180) * Water Jug -- (30) * Hacksaw -- (72) Technology * Camera -- (90) * CPU Unit -- (90) * Gears -- (162) * Generator Core -- (2752) * Medical Supplies -- (120) * Power Core (90) * Skeleton Eye -- (6000) Research Artifacts * AI Core -- (15000) * Ancient Science Book -- (3000) * Book -- (120) * Engineering Research -- (4800) Vices * Bloodrum -- (1200) * Cactus Rum -- (520) * Grog -- (595) * Hashish -- (?) * Narcotics -- (282) * Sake -- (450) Materials These items are used to build or are used in buildings to create other items. Armour Crafting * Armour Plating -- (504) * Chainmail Sheets -- (2592) * Fabrics -- (122) * Leather -- (108) Construction Materials * Building Material -- (108) * Copper -- (180) * Copper Alloy Plates -- (607) * Electrical Components -- (216) * Fuel -- (480) * Iron Plates -- (135) * Raw Iron -- (90) * Raw Stone -- (36) * Sleeping Bag -- (300) * Steel Bars -- (648) Farming * Cactus -- (50) * Cotton -- (150) * Hemp -- (37) * Riceweed -- (100) * Strawflour -- (500) * Water -- (25) * Wheatstraw -- (100) Robotics * Capacitor -- (90) * Motor -- (421) * Press -- (324) * Robotics Components -- (2369) * Skeleton Muscle -- (777) #